To be young again
by Dragi
Summary: (Finish) something happend to Takuya after a fight and now Izumi and Kouji must protect Takuya from cerubimon and evil.....R
1. What happend

I have just rewrite the 5 first chapters I have the old one's there for them who just want to see the different. I will update chapter 10 soon.  
  
To be a young again.  
  
What happend  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey guys shall we camp here" asked Takuya  
  
"Yea" said the others.  
  
"But Takuya what shall we do now Cerubimon have got back the spirit of earth, wood, water and steel" said Kouji "Yea but we have them back its better that Cerubimon got the spirit then Kouichi, Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei right" said Takuya "Yea your right" said Kouji with a smile.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Not long from the group's camp.  
  
"Hey Arbormon you and Mercuremon have to get this special water to Cerubimon and dont fail he hate that you now" Ranamon said to Arbormon "okay" said Arbormon  
  
Grumblemon give the water to Mercuremon then they go and Ranamon and Grumblemon walk another way.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Back at the camp  
  
"Hey Takuya what are you thinking at" asked Kouji and sit beside him  
  
"Nothing much just think of something that you guys must never know" said Takuya  
  
And begin to find firewood again. (Takuya and Kouji was inn the forest to get firewood while Izumi and the rest was to get meetapples)  
  
"Takuya please say what is wrong I promise I will not tell anyone and will not say something about that thing you thinking of just say it so I can help you" said Kouji.  
  
Takuya just look at Kouji inn his blue eyes  
  
"If you promise you wont hate me for this" said Takuya "Yes I promise" said Kouji "Well the thing is that." "Hey what was that" said Kouji before Takuya could finish his talk.  
  
"What have we here to boys who is talking" said Mercuremon "What do you want" said Kouji "All we want is your spirits" "Over my dead body" said Takuya and Kouji.  
  
Beast spirit evolution they yelled and then Burninggreymon comes and Kendogarurumon comes they attack Arbormon and Mercuremon. Kouji took Arbormon and Takuya Mercuremon  
  
Arbormon have slide evolution to Petaldramon Kouji have no problem with Petaldramon.  
  
But Takuya have little problem with Mercuremon Because he send the attack back to Takuya then with out warning Mercuremon drop the bottle with the special water and it broken when it hits the head of Burninggreymon. And water begin to go inn the armour to Burninggreymon and he hissed inn pain and then he past out inn Burniggreymon`s form,  
  
Then Izumi and the others come and Mercuremon and Arbormon run away. When the others have get Takuya to the camp they just sit and eat and waited to him to wake up.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Next day Burninggreymon open his eyes and when he saw the claws and the body he was inn he got scared and begin to cry and wake up every on inn the camp  
  
"Hey what is Takuya crying for" asked Izumi "I dont know but we shall try and get him to stop" said Kouji " Yea that could work," said Junpei. "Hey Takuya what is wrong" yelled Kouji to Takuya and the reply he got was that he want to go back to his normal body.  
  
"Then you just have to d-digivolve" said Kouji "can you make me go back" he asked  
  
And Kouji just glared at Takuya. "All you have to do is to think to get norma"l said Kouji.  
  
Takuya did that and when the digicodes was gone and the one who was siting where a crying Burninggreymon was a four year Takuya inn his normal cloths who just have gone to the size off the body.  
  
To be continued 


	2. Four year old Takuya

To be young again  
  
Four year old Takuya.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Takuya is that you" Izumi asked  
  
"Who are you and how do you now my name" said Takuya whit tears inn his eyes and he was afraid.  
  
"Takuya my name is Kouji and this is Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki and my brother Kouichi" said Kouji and pointed at every one when he said the names.  
  
"But hove do you now my name" Takuya said and begin to cry again.  
  
Kouji bent down and took Takuya inn gentles hug,  
  
"Now dont be scared I will not hurt you I will take good care of you Takuya" said Kouji and comfort the little Takuya.  
  
"Are you my dad" he asked and Kouji saw Takuya looked up to him as a dad  
  
"If you want so can I be your dad" and when Kouji said those words Takuya hugged him back.  
  
"Dad where are mom" he asked and Kouji dont now what to say and then Izumi walk to them  
  
"Hey I can be your mom" said Izumi and then she got a hug from Takuya to.  
  
"So what shall we do now" asked Tomoki  
  
"Well instead for go and defeat Cerubimon we can try and get the spirit back" said Kouji  
  
"Because Takuya can not fight to he gets back to normal" he said.  
  
"Dad what do you mean to I get back to normal" Takuya asked  
  
"Oh it's nothing Takuya" he said  
  
"Well okay dad" Takuya said to Kouji.  
  
"Hey Kouji you shall try and begin inn day-care" said Junpei and Kouji got mad but that was fast gone when Takuya asked what was wrong and held his hand  
  
"Nothing just let us go now okay" he said  
  
"Okay dad" he said and smiles at him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Some place inn the digital world  
  
"Cerubimon sorry i dropped the spesial on the head of Burninggreymon and then the water just go inn his amour and then he past out of it i am sorry" Mercuremon said  
  
"well its not so bad then you think now that the water has gone to the boy inside the spirit and that is why he past out because the water will never stop to it have gone inn some living and made it young and since it was a human boy it has turn him younger and he has forget all his memories and he can never fight because he is to little" and then Cerubimon laught and he then come up with a plan.  
  
"Mercuremon go and bring me the child of fire now" he order "and Mercuremon take the others with you then"  
  
Mercuremon walk out.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Back to the others  
  
"Hey Takuya are you thirst" Izumi asked and he nodded here drink this Izumi gave Takuya a glass of Water. He drank all the water and then he gave the glass to Izumi.  
  
"Hey Izumi shall we go and swim inn the ocean" Tomoki asked  
  
"Well that could be fine and I think Takuya could have good time by taking a bath to" she said.  
  
"Hey Kouji shall we take a swim and cool dovn a bit I think it could be good for Takuya" said Izumi to Kouji  
  
"Yea why not it could be fun" he said  
  
Then they all Swished to swimming clothes Izumi was the one who keep an eye on Takuya.  
  
"Takuya dont go to fare on the water" said Izumi and walk after him. They played for a while then Takuya got tired and want to go to sleep when it was dark the grope have made a camp for the night Takuya lie with Izumi and was now asleep the others talk.  
  
To be continued 


	3. The plan for get Takuya

To be young again.  
  
The plan for get Takuya  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Mercuremon how shall we get the kid if all the other kid is protecting him all day" said Ranamon inn her normal way.  
  
"All we have to do is when all the other children are fighting you and Grumblemon and Arbormon will fight the them while I go and take that stupid kid okay" said Mercuremon.  
  
"Yea sugar but why dont we just take the kid when they all are asleep" asked Renamon  
  
"I haven't thought about that" said Mercuremon inn his little voice.  
  
"Then we do that instead of your plan so we can be finishes this job" said Grumblemon angry then they walk inn the shadows.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
At the camp  
  
"What is it Kouji" said Izumi to Kouji who had a sleeping Takuya on her lap. "Before we walk away the place yesterday I found some fragment of glass and it have been something-special inn it and I think this is what have done this to Takuya" said Kouji inn his normal way.  
  
"Well when we find Bokomon he now what it can be" said Izumi  
  
"Yea but we dont now were inn the digital world they are" said Kouji and got little angry of the thought. Then without warning sleep power come out from nowhere and they all fall asleep. "This is easy" said Grumblemon and walk to the sleeping children  
  
"Yea sugar now we can just take the boy and go before they wake up" said Ranamon.  
  
Mercuremon walk up to Izumi and Takuya then he bends down and took the sleeping form of Takuya inn his arms.  
  
"How cute but that will not stop us from give you to Cerubimon" then they walk inn the Shadows.  
  
To be continued 


	4. We come and save you Takuya

To be young again.  
  
We come and save you Takuya  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey what happend" asked Kouichi who just wake up then he notice Takuya was gone. Kouichi scanned the area but no sight of Takuya. He got up and "Takuya where are you" he yelled then the rest woke up Kouichi  
  
"What is it Kouichi why do you yell inn the morning?" asked Junpei inn his sleepy voice.  
  
"Takuya is gone" he said Izumi fast looked around then she saw foot steps who turn out to be Mercuremon`s.  
  
"The evil warriors have been here and take him." shouted Izumi and just stand up with some tears inn her eyes.  
  
"I promise him that I would not let anyone take him from us and now he is capture by Cerubimon I didn't held my promise." said Izumi sadly and begin to cry.  
  
"So-so Izumi its not your fault that he is capture we could not now that" said Kouji tried to comfort Izumi.  
  
"Hey I think we shall go and find Takuya and that fast." said Kouichi  
  
"yea" said Kouji and the others nodded then they and run the way they saw footsteps.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In Cerubimon's caste  
  
"Hey have you got the child now" asked Cerubimon.  
  
"Yes Cerubimon but he is inn sleep now will you that we shall wake him and bring him to you?" asked Mercuremon  
  
"Yes bring him to me" said Cerubimon and smiled evilly. Mercuremon walk out to get Takuya.  
  
Inn a room inn Cerubimon`s caste was Takuya asleep inn a bed the room was dark red with a dark flame who light the room his bed was all black. Then the door was open and Mercuremon walk inn and to the bed Takuya was sleeping inn he got something that look like a cloth over his mouth. And then Takuya woke up and when he saw Mercuremon he tried to back away from him but Mercuremon grab his arm and just throw him of the bed  
  
"W-w-who are you and where is mom and dad" asked Takuya and was frighten and had tears inn his eyes. "I am Mercuremon and I am here to bring you to Cerubimon. And I dont now where your mom and dad are but you can only forget them because I can promise you that we will never let you see them again." he said and laught and tossed Takuya over his back and walk out to.  
  
Mercuremon walk inn with Takuya over his back and laid him down on the floor so Cerubimon could se him better.  
  
"So its you who is Takuya the child of flame"  
  
Takuya just sit there and looked at Cerubimon inn frighten he was so scared that he could not get a word out.  
  
"Are you scared of me?" he asked Takuya only nodded and showed Cerubimon his frighten inn his eyes.  
  
"That was to bad because I will turn you to one of my servant's"  
  
Cerubimon laught at Takuya. Takuya tried to back away from Cerubimon but Mercuremon just took a hand on Takuya`s shoulder.  
  
" Mercuremon take him to his room while I will find something to make the boy mine" he said  
  
"Fine" said Mercuremon and tossed Takuya again over his back and walk out.  
  
"Here inn the room with you" said Mercuremon cold and throws Takuya inn the room and locked the door so he could not get out. Takuya begin to cry and go to the bed and lie down and cry as he hugged the pillow.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Where Kouji and Izumi.  
  
Kouji and Izumi Was runnig they have split up inn two groups so it would be a little more time to find Takuya then with out warning a digimon just come out from nowhere.  
  
"Hey who are you" said Kouji angry  
  
"I am Geenimom and I am sent to bring the children of Light and Wind who is Takuya`s dad and mom." he said.  
  
"You will take us to Takuya" Izumi asked and could not believe what was just happening.  
  
"Yes but I will say that you shall turn to digimon if the evil warriors will show up when you get there" he said  
  
"Okay then"  
  
Izumi digivolve to Kazamon and Kouji to Beowolfmon  
  
"then lets go" he said and with a poff they where gone  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Inn the room Takuya was  
  
Takuya was lie on his bed and cry but then a light filled the room when the light was gone Kazamon and Beowolfmon stood there.  
  
To be continued 


	5. Ancientgreymon is back to the digital wo...

To be young again.  
  
Ancientgreymon is back to the digital world.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Takuya sat on the bed and glanced around the room.  
  
Then without warning a flash of light came and Takuya shielded his eyes. When the light was gone a wolfman and a fairywoman was standing where the light came from.  
  
"Who are you?" Takuya asked while he backed away from them.  
  
"Takuya!" said the fairywoman.  
  
Then a flash of light Izumi came out where the Fairywoman had been. She ran to Takuya and took him a into good hug and Takuya hugged Izumi back.  
  
"Mom you come I thought I would never see you again and where is dad and were you the fairy?" asked Takuya.  
  
"Oh Takuya every thing will be okay and dad is there with the wolf mask. It's the same if you remember you in the dinosaur form you cry about he did the same and is now a digimon" Izumi said to Takuya  
  
Takuya ran to Beowolfmon and gave him a hug to.  
  
"We must get going before we are to late" said Kouji  
  
Kouji lifted Takuya to his arms and Izumi digivolved to Zephyrmon. Then they ran out of the room and down the stairs when they came to another room they met Mercuremon, Arbormon, Grumblemon and Ranamon.  
  
"How did you get in here?" yelled Grumblemon to Kouji, Izumi and Takuya.  
  
"We got here because Takuya wanted to get out of here." shouted Izumi back to the evil warriors.  
  
"Then you have to defeat us first sugar." Said Ranamon  
  
"Fine with us. Are you ready Kouji?" Izumi asked  
  
"Yea." said Kouji and put Takuya on a safe place and ran to Izumi ready to battle.  
  
(Takuya`s pov)  
  
What do they want me for, is it something I have or something? I really wish someone could tell me.  
  
(Normal pov)  
  
^^^^^^^^ Where Takuya is hiding ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Takuya`s D-tector started beeping, he took it out and the mark of fire was on his D-tector  
  
"Takuya." said a voice from his D-tector.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Takuya.  
  
"I am Ancientgreymon the legendary warrior of fire and you are the chosen child fire. Cerubimon wants to use you to take over the digital world and your mom and dad want you to have a good time. But they are not strong enough to defeat the evil warriors. But if you want to help them I can help you because you are young enough to ancient digivolve and then we can fight together all you have to do is to say ancient sprit evolution and then you will become me. But don't get scared I am your friend and I will do all I can to protect you. Are you up to it?" he asked  
  
"If it help mom and dad to take me away from here I will." Takuya answered  
  
"Yes it will and I help you I can take care of the fight if you want all you have to say is ancient spirit evolution." said Ancientgreymon  
  
"Okay I'll do it" Takuya said and then he said  
  
"Ancient spirit evolution!"  
  
Fire surround Takuya and his clothes just end in ashes and he got two back feet and two front paws. His neck grew longer and wings sprouted out of his back. When the flames was gone a giant dragon was in Takuya`s place and then he yelled  
  
"Ancientgreymon!"  
  
to be continued  
  
Hope you like the chapter please reviews. 


	6. Ancientgreymon saves the day

To be young again.  
  
Ancientgreymon saves the day.  
  
___________________________________  
  
"Ancientgreymon"  
  
All the warriors heard and backed away from the gigantic dragon that come out from the massive flames that come out from nowhere.  
  
"Time to say goodbye evil warriors". said Ancientgreymon "Where did you come from?" asked Mercuremon and grinned at Ancientgreymon  
  
Ancientgreymon said nothing and just ran straight to them all. The other  
  
warriors jumped out off the way Kouji and Izumi to right and the evil warriors to the left. All the human/beast/advanced hybrids spirit glanced at the massive dragon digimon.  
  
Ancientgreymon just walked to his left side and stared at the evil digimon.  
  
"Gaia tornado" he yelled and sent it to the evil warriors and an explosion  
  
happened and it sent smoke every where.When the smoke was gone all they could se was the evil warriors digicodes with their beast and human spirit.  
  
Ancientgreymon just open his mouth and the codes with their beast and human spirit just flew to his mouth and when all the codes with the spirits and was gone when he closed his mouth and then turned around to face Izumi and Kouji.  
  
(Izumi and Kouji was no longer inn their spirits form.)  
  
"What do you want?" Kouji shouted to Ancientgreymon and then took a steep back from Ancientgreymon  
  
"Dad, mom" said Ancientgreymon "Takuya!" said Kouji and Izumi together." Yes" said Ancientgreymon" How did you get to digivolve to Ancientgreymon Takuya?" Izumi asked "Ancientgreymon just said that if I would help you to get me out of here all I got to say was ancient spirit evolution." said Ancientgreymon"Okay. But could you fly us out of here?" Kouji asked "Yea just hop on mom and dad." he said and swung his tail so Izumi and Kouji could climb up his tail.  
  
When they got up on Ancientgreymon`s back he fired an attack and made a hole in the castle and he flew out of the castle to find Tomoki and the rest of the gang.  
  
To be continued  
  
Hope you like it  
  
Please review 


	7. united again

To be young again  
  
United again  
  
Ancientgreymon have flying over a day and they have not found Tomoki and the others yet.  
  
"Takuya are you tired" Izumi asked in a worried voice to him as she notice he was having problem to keep him up in the air.  
  
He nodded to them. " Then go down and d-evolve to your right form understand," she said to him. He nodded and land safely on the ground and when Izumi and Kouji have got of he D-evolve to a four-year Takuya again.  
  
"Mom dad do you think I can sleep a little now I feel so tiered," he said in a tired voice. " Yea I can carry you while you sleep in my arms Kouji said and lifted Takuya in his arms. Takuya fall fast asleep in Kouji`s arms.  
  
"Oh so sweet" said Izumi and giggled "Whatever" said Kouji "Hey there are the others and they have found Bokomon and Neemon" said Izumi as she runs to their friends.  
  
Kouji walk slowly to the others and look at Takuya`s sleeping form he was so cute he thought. "Hey Kouji how is Takuya doing" his brother come and asked. "Fine I think he is just tired of flying over a day" Kouji answer. " That's good maybe Bokomon know a cure" he said " I really hope so if not we have a big problem" said Kouji "yea." He said and they walked back to the others.  
  
TBC 


	8. no cure and cerubimon gone

To be young again.  
  
No cure and Cerubimon gone  
  
It was morning and Kouji woke up bye Takuya who just woke to and have wake Kouji because Kouji was holding him so he could not get out of his grip. "Dad can we get up now" Takuya asked. Kouji just smiled "Yea Takuya we can" he said and let go of Takuya and he run to the others and begin to eat his food. Bokomon was still in shock when he had heard of what happened to Takuya and he did not know a cure or anything. "Why is every one sad" Takuya asked every one. "Its nothing Takuya" Izumi said and make a false smile to him. "Hey Takuya why don't we go and play a little while the others talk," Kouji said. "Yea" said Takuya and walk up to Kouji. Kouji nodded to the others and walk away. "Hey Takuya what do you want to play" Kouji asked, "I want to play with a ball," Takuya said. "But we don't have a ball" said Kouji while they where walking Cerubimon come out from no where and was about to grab Takuya but  
  
Kouji pushed him out of the way so Cerubimon got Kouji instead of Takuya he growled and throw Kouji hard to a three. Kouji recover quickly and spirit evolve to Beowolfmon and try to get Cerubimon long way from Takuya.  
  
(Takuya`s pov)  
  
"Why must all people I am glad in fight for to protect me" "because they don't want you to get hurt and so you know" said Ancientgreymon true his d- tector. "Yea I know" said Takuya in a sad voice. " I think its time to spirit evolve" said Ancientgreymon "Yea ancient spirit evolution" he yelled and the flames surround Takuya and when the flames was gone " Ancientgreymon" yelled Ancientgreymon as he land on the ground. He sent a omega burst attach to Cerubimon and the digicodes surround him and he did  
  
the same he did to the evil warriors and de-evolve to his human form and run to Kouji. "Dad are you okay," he asked. "Yea nothing is wrong let's go back to the others and tell them you defeat Cerubimon" he said and laugh "What's funny" he asked Kouji "its nothing" he said as they begin to walk to the camp.  
  
^^^^^^ At the camp ^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Kouji hey Takuya finish to play already" Izumi asked. " Takuya has just defeat Cerubimon so what shall we do know" said Kouji. The others just stared at Takuya and Kouji.  
  
TBC 


	9. Our new enemy

I dont owe digimon so that is said  
Okay I have just some questen.  
Are the chapters getting better?  
And is it something I mist or something you miss in the story just send  
it on a review or a mail to me. Okay.  
And if it is in some of the other story's then tell me then to okay. I'm  
trying my best to make it better.  
And here is the chapter 9 to "To be young again"  
  
To be young again.  
  
Our new enemy.  
  
Everyone glanced at Takuya. "You have to be kidding Takuya took Cerubimon  
all alone." Said Junpei. "Yea Takuya turned to Ancientgreymon and defeat  
him." Said Kouji. "What that's great now the digital is saved." Said  
Tomoki and the others begin to yell and sing that he is defeated except  
Kouji and Takuya so Kouji walked to Bokomon. "Bokomon why hasn't the  
digital world turned back to normal?" asked Kouji "Øø I don't know?" said  
Bokomon and every one stop dancing. "I can answer that," Said a voice in  
the shadows. "Who are you." Asked Kouichi. "I'm Lucemon and the digital  
world is like this because Cerubimon worked for me and hand over the fire  
kid." Said Lucemon. "Never." Said Izumi and took Takuya in her arms.  
"Well sorry I have to do this portal crossover." He shouted and seven  
portals come and a hand comes out off the portals and drags every one  
away except Takuya who was left alone with Lucemon. "What do you want  
with me." Asked Takuya in fear and backed away. "All I want with you is  
to have someone to held me with company I promise I will not harm you  
Demidevimon put him to sleep." Said Lucemon and a digimon appeared that  
looked like a bowling ball with wings and that was Demidevimon and he  
used some hypnoses on Takuya and he fall asleep on the ground. Lucemon  
walked over and picked him up in his arms. "Demidevimon find five of my  
servants to battle each human," said Lucemon and Devimon nodded and then  
Lucemon flied away.  
  
Kouji woke up and he was sent to the fire terminal. "This is just great  
when we defeat Cerubimon a new enemy." Mutter Kouji to himself. "Well you  
also have a new digimon to fight now." Said a voice behind him. He turned  
around and looked at a digimon that looked like a werewolf with  
  
pants. "My name is Weregarurumon and I'm sent by Lucemon to destroy you."  
He said in a cold voice. "Well let's see about that." Said Kouji and  
turned to Beowolfmon. "Take this Frozen hunter." And the attack hit right  
on and his digicode appeared. He scanned it.  
  
It happens to all the others to and they defeat their attacker to. Then  
they meet each other's again.  
  
************ To Lucemon's headquarter **********  
  
Lucemon walked in with a sleeping Takuya in his arms. "Blackgatomon and  
Mikemon come here now," shouted Lucemon. Then two-cat digimon comes.  
Mikemon and Blackgatomon is just like each others just that Mikemon's fur  
is white and orange but she has black strips where she is orange and  
Blackgatomon's fur is most black but she has little purple to. "Yes  
master what is it?" They bout said asked. "Are the bedroom ready?" he  
asked. "Yes master." They both Said. "Well then I got a new job for you  
two." Said Lucemon. "What is that?" Asked Blackgatomon. "To be the  
child's babysitters." Said Lucemon and walked away with Takuya in his  
arms and Blackgatomon and Mikemon runs after him. "What shall you now?"  
asked Mikemon. "I will walk to the bedroom and put the child to bed and  
leave you two they're to watch him." Said Lucemon and then come to the  
door. They walked in and Lucemon walked to the bed and put the sleeping  
Takuya in the bed and took his D-tector. "You two be here and watch him  
and if he need anything then one off you go and get it and it shall  
atleast be one with him all the time understand." He asked the two cat-  
digimon who nodded. "Good now and tell me when he wakes up. And then he  
walks out and leaves the two cat-digimon with the child.  
  
TBC 


	10. not my real parents

I make Rika and Takato as Takuya's parents in this story to so every one know that. And I dont owe digimon.  
  
To be young again.  
  
Not my Real parents.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Takuya woke up in the bed and saw two cats like digimon on his sides. The black cat digimon woke up and saw that Takuya had woken up.  
  
"Hey Mikemon wake up you have to go and give the news to Lucemon." Said Blackgatomon.  
  
"Okay, okay." Said Mikemon and walked out the door and leave Takuya alone with Blackgatomon.  
  
"So have you sleep well kid?" asked Blackgatomon.  
  
Takuya just nodded with his head as answer. He did not feel safe here.  
  
After a while Takuya just sitting on the bed, Lucemon come in the room smiling.  
  
"Blackgatomon and Mikemon out off this room now." Said Lucemon.  
  
When they had walked out Lucemon walked over to Takuya and sit down on the bed beside Takuya.  
  
"How do you like you're new room?" asked Lucemon.  
  
Takuya just looked at Lucemon and Lucemon saw the fear in his eyes.  
  
"Dont be scared I won't hurt you. I am really lonely and I want company and you where just perfect ceep me with company." Said Lucemon and then grabbed Takuya's arm.  
  
"I want to be with mom and dad." Said Takuya and tried to pull his arm away but was too weak for that.  
  
"Well if you did not know The boy with black long hair that can turn into that wolf man and the Girl with blond hair that can turn into a fairy is just some kids that is not you're Father and Mother." Said Lucemon  
  
Takuya just sat there frozen off the news he just got. His mom and dad was just false they had he trusted and they lied to him. Tears begin to fall down his cheeks.  
  
"I can let you be alone for a while and think over what I just said." Said Lucemon and let go off Takuya and walked out.  
  
Takuya sat there and thought off what Lucemon had just said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In the Real world  
  
Rika and Takato had just come home from the police since their son had been missing over three weeks.  
  
They where now siting on the couch thinking, Shinya where to his Grandparents this week.  
  
"Takato where do you think Takuya can be?" Asked Rika.  
  
"I dont know Rika I really want him back to." said Takato.  
  
"Takato I miss him so much." Said Rika. Then they hear some knock on the door.  
  
Rika walked toward the door to see whom it was. To her surprise it was Renamon and Gulimon, She took them fast in and closed the door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Asked Rika.  
  
"We are sent by Ophanimon so you can go and save you're child in the digital world." Said Renamon  
  
"What Takuya is in the digital world." Rika shouted and then Takato come and saw Gulimon who nodded at what Rika said.  
  
"Well then we are going i will not let my son be in the digital world it's to dangerous." Said Rika and took Takato's hand and dragged him with her.  
  
"Well Renamon show me the way." Said Rika and She showed her the way.  
  
TBC  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry it's been a time since I updated. But here you have chapter ten hope you like it.  
  
And every one Please answer please.  
  
Anonymous: Thank you so much for the review and what you said.  
  
Alex Warlorn: Hey thank you so much for what you said it have helped me allot. And you're questen about Lucemon you just have to read the story finish and I mean when the story is really finish. And tell me was this chapter much better then the last one? 


	11. Meeting the parents

To be young again  
  
Meeting the parents  
  
By dragi  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Rika and Takato had just come to the digital world and were now looking for their child.  
  
"Takato, this have really changed from the last time we where her." Said Rika.  
  
"Yea and its more beautiful except all the holes here." Said Takato  
  
"Well we have to find Takuya." Said Rika and the Biomerge with their digimon so it would go faster.  
  
*****  
  
Takuya where sitting and watching what was going on, on the outside off Lucemon's HQ.  
  
'Who are my real parents?' was all Takuya had in his head after what Lucemon had told him.  
  
Then he hears the door to this room open and saw Lucemon walk in.  
  
"How is it going?" asked Lucemon.  
  
Takuya just stared at him with his frighten eyes.  
  
"Are you still scared off me?" said Lucemon.  
  
"Do you know who my real parents are?" asked Takuya in his little voice.  
  
"Yes but why should I tell you." Said Lucemon.  
  
"Please I want to know." Said Takuya and let tears fall down and was holding himself into Lucemon.  
  
"Well if you let me come closer to you just like now." Said Lucemon and smirked.  
  
"I do anything." Said Takuya.  
  
"Fine. Your parent's names are Rika and Takato. Here you have a picture." Said Lucemon and gave him a picture off his real parents. ((Hmm wonder how he got that picture hmm.))  
  
"Thank you so much Lucemon." Said Takuya and hugged him.  
  
"No problem Takuya." Said Lucemon and hugged Takuya back.  
  
"So are you hungry Takuya?" Asked Lucemon.  
  
"Yea." Said Takuya happy.  
  
Lucemon and Takuya walked down the hall toward Lucemon's kitchen.  
  
*****  
  
Kouji and the others where walking in the forest and tried to find Lucemon's HQ  
  
"Kouji, how in the world can we find just one little hiding place in the digital world?" asked Bokomon.  
  
"Well Bokomon, it's much better that we are looking then just sitting on the ground and do nothing." Said Kouichi.  
  
"Yes but the digital world is to big." Said Bokomon.  
  
"Hey do you guys hear it. Someone are running toward us." Said Izumi.  
  
"Yea you are right. Someone are running toward us." Said Kouji.  
  
Then they saw some digimon, the one was looking like a fox-woman and the other was looking like a knight.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()¤()  
  
"Hey Sakuyamon, I see some kids right in front off us maybe Takuya are there." Said Gallantmon  
  
"Yea I see them I hope he is there." Said Sakuyamon.  
  
"Well let's hurry up then." Said Gallantmon.  
  
"Hey kids be where you are." Said Gallantmon as he saw they where about to run.  
  
"We just want to ask you something." Said Sakuyamon when they had run a little. But when she said that they stopped.  
  
When they had come up to them Kouji was the first to speak.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Kouji.  
  
"We where wondering if you had seen Takuya Kanbara?" asked Sakuyamon.  
  
"I answer that only if you tell me what you want with him." Said Kouji.  
  
"He is my son I have just digivolved with my digimon partner." Said Sakuyamon and Gallantmon nodded.  
  
"Okay well show me it first." Said Kouji.  
  
Then with a flash Rika and Renamon was standing before them.  
  
"Okay no I believe you. Well Takuya is captured by Lucemon and now we are looking for him to get him back." Said Kouji.  
  
"What we have to find him right now." Said Rika and Biomerge with Renamon.  
  
"Hey lets us come with you. You will need help to fight him." Said Kouji.  
  
"Okay but be fast." Said Gallantmon.  
  
Then the kid's spirit evolved and was running with Sakuyamon and Gallantmon to save Takuya from Lucemon.  
  
TBC  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay. If it is something you are wondering or something then just ask me okay and I try and answer as best as I can.  
  
And if you want me to update this story then I want atleast 3 reviews. So then it's up to you.  
  
Alex Warlorn: I have seen all the episodes so I know what happen. But I have just done it like this in this story okay and that is the same with Rika and Takato. And why I did that is that Renamon and Gulimon is one off my favourite digimon. And that I had a little writer block and then the story ended like this. And thank you so much for the review. I hope you liked this chapter to.  
  
Takuya: Here you have the next chapter and thank you so much for the review. I hope you liked this one to.  
  
sari: I'm so sorry that the story is not finish yet but I'm trying to end the story. And thank you so much for the review. 


	12. Saving Takuya again NEW

_Okay I know it's a good time since I updated and I am working on the last chapter now. So the last chapter will come put soon. And on Kouji, Kouichi, Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei I wont use their spirits names, and I just call them by their names. Okay thats all I was going to say I think_.

()¤()

To be young again  
  
Chapter 12: Saving Takuya again.  
  
By dragi  
  
()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Sakuyamon and the others had found Lucemon's hideout after 1 hour.  
  
"So what shall we do now?" asked Junpei.  
  
"We shall go in there now and kick that Lucemon's ass right now." Said Sakuyamon and was on her way to go when Gallantmon took a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I dont think this it's a smart idea. We need a plan first. Remember what the other said." Said Gallantmon.  
  
"So what is your plan then. My oldest son is in there, and now he is 4 years old too." Yelled Sakuyamon.  
  
"Sakuyamon calm down. We find out something better rally fast." Said Gallantmon.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Takuya was sitting in a dark room waiting for Lucemon to come with some food.  
  
When Lucemon entered the room he had Blackgatomon and Mikemon with him.  
  
"I hope you like fish, because thats all I got for now." Said Lucemon and put the fish down to Takuya.  
  
Takuya took the fish and start eating it and was not aware that Lucemon was watching everything he did.  
  
While Takuya was eating he thought about how to ask Lucemon where his parents was.  
  
When Takuya was about to ask a digimon come running in.  
  
"Lord Lucemon someone is in the castle and are attacking us." Yelled the digimon.  
  
"Blackagumon get out now. I will come right away." Said Lucemon.  
  
"What is going on?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Dont worry Takuya. You just stay here and eat with Mikemon and Blackgatomon, while I go and see who is here." Said Lucemon and walked out.  
  
"Okay" Said Takuya while eating his fish.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
"What did Sakuyamon do to make us do her plan?" Asked Junpei as he, Izumi and Tomoki in they're human spirits run away from the guards. Since they where going to make the guards to follow them, and the others will go and find Takuya.  
  
"I dont know. But we dont have time to talk about that now." Said Izumi.  
  
While Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei were running. Kouji and Kouichi were running in another place looking for Takuya.  
  
"Kouji look over there." said Kouichi pointed at a desk with Takuya's D- tector on it.  
  
"We got to go and get it." Said Kouji.  
  
Kouji and Kouichi run for the D-tector and when they got there it got all dark. Kouji took the D-tector before anything happen to it and then he and Kouichi start to run out of the room.  
  
Sakuyamon and Gallantmon were running up some towers to try and find Takuya.  
  
"Gallantmon hurry up." Said Sakuyamon.  
  
"I am running as fast as you Sakuyamon." Said Gallantmon.  
  
When they come to the top of the stairs, it was only one door and they heard a child talk, they open the door and saw Takuya just what he looked alike when he was 4 years old, and he was talking to Mikemon and Blackgatomon.  
  
Takuya looked up to Sakuyamon and Gallantmon.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Takuya, but right then Mikemon and Blackgatomon went to attack them.  
  
"Takuya." Said Sakuyamon and changed into Rika and Renamon, While Gallantmon fight off Mikemon and Blackgatomon.  
  
"mom." said Takuya and run toward her until Mikemon stood right before him.  
  
"Lord Lucemon will not let you be together with your parents, and our orders is to kill them." Said Mikemon and then turned toward Rika.  
  
"You will not do a thing." Shouted Rika.  
  
"We see. Meatball punch" Mikemon yelled and was about to hit Rika but Renamon attacked Mikemon before he got a hit.  
  
When Mikemon was hit she turned to a digiegg without having a digicode. And Gallantmon had taken care off Blackgatomon.  
  
When Takuya got to his mother he hugged her and cried.  
  
"Dont worry Takuya. We will go home now." Said Rika and hugged her son back.  
  
When they turned around they saw not so happy Lucemon.  
  
"So I guess you the one they call Lucemon." Said Gallantmon angry.  
  
"You are right and I will not let you take Takuya with you." Said Lucemon and send an attack at Gallantmon.  
  
"We see about that." Said a voice behind Lucemon and tackle him to the ground. Then he throws an object to Takuya who took it, it was Takuya's D- tector.  
  
"_Takuya I think you shall ancient spirit evolve now_." Said Ancientgreymon thought the D-tector.  
  
"Right." Said Takuya and Ancient spirit evolved and changed to Ancientgreymon.  
  
"Now to finish this from the last time, everyone send all your energy to me." Said Ancientgreymon.  
  
Kouji, Kouichi, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon sent their energy to Ancientgreymon and then D-evolve.  
  
"Now it is your end Lucemon." Said Ancientgreymon and fired a huge beam off power toward Lucemon and hit right on. And when the smoke was gone it was no sight of him.  
  
When Ancientgreymon D-evolved. A sleeping Takuya was lying on the floor.  
  
"Poor Takuya. He have drained himself off energy." Said Kouji when Rika lifted him up.  
  
When they walked out of Lucemon's HQ they found Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei outside.  
  
"What was that blast?" asked Tomoki.  
  
"It was Ancientgreymon." Said Kouichi.  
  
"Wow. Ancientgreymon is really strong." Said Izumi.  
  
Then Bokomon walks up.  
  
"Um I dont have any good news but Takuya will have to grow up on new again and will not be brought back to his normal age so he have to live his 7 years up again." Said Bokomon.  
  
"Well atleast we have him back." Said Takato.  
  
"Yea." Said Rika and hugged her son.  
  
TBC

()¤()

Okay only one chapter more and this story is finish. I will write this story finish before I begin on any thing else. And I know this story is really bad. And please review please. And tell me what you think. 


	13. I wait for you New and last chapter

Okay just a warning in this chapter it has male X male so everyone knows.  
  
So now over with the story  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
To be young again  
  
Chapter 13: I wait for you.  
  
By dragi.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()  
  
It was 6 months since Ancientgreymon killed Lucemon.  
  
It was no cure for Takuya so he had to live his 7 years again. The others had got many new friends and they started to drift from each other. Kouji and Kouichi was living together as a family again. Izumi and Junpei was now together. Tommy had many new friends. And Takuya had now his own digimon partner that he got from a digiegg that was sent to him from the digital world. And the digimon partner he got was Flamon.  
  
Kouji was sitting in the park against a tree. Thinking of the days in the digital world before Takuya changed. And the last day he talked to the Takuya he loved. He never got to tell him what was wrong. While he leant against the tree behind him and closed his eyes. He thought of Takuya.  
  
When Kouji open his eyes he saw Flamon standing right in front of him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kouji asked. Just then Flamon's eyes gloved red and all Kouji saw was blackness.  
  
When the blackness was gone, Kouji saw fast that he was not in the park anymore but in a place with lots of fire.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Kouji looking around.  
  
"You are at the place I have been while you guys was protecting the little me in the digital world." Said a voice from the fire.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kouji looking into the fire. Then a boy comes out and Kouji was shocked to see who it was. It was Takuya, the older Takuya he loved.  
  
"Takuya." Said Kouji and just staring at him.  
  
"Hey Kouji. Sorry for scaring you when I just showed up right in front of you in the park." Said Takuya.  
  
"What you mean?" Kouji asked.  
  
"I'm Flamon." Said Takuya.  
  
"You are Flamon, but how?" asked Kouji.  
  
"Well its hard to explain but, I brought you here to let you know something." Said Takuya.  
  
"Well tell me." Said Kouji.  
  
"You remember the day I changed to the little me." Said Takuya and Kouji nodded.  
  
"Well what I was going to tell you I am going to tell you now. I cant live without telling you. And the thing is that I love you." Said Takuya looking right into Kouji's eyes.  
  
"Takuya I love you too. But is it any change you can get back to normal." Asked Kouji but Takuya shock his head no.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I will wait to the day you die and change into Strabimon. But dont hurry I want you to live your life to you really shall die and then we can go to the digital world and live happily together." Said Takuya and Kouji smiled.  
  
"I promise. But I want one kiss from you first." Said Kouji and walked closer to Takuya.  
  
When Kouji kissed Takuya he felt how warm his lips and all was. When they broke from each other he saw sadness in Takuya's eyes.  
  
"What is wrong?" asked Kouji.  
  
"Sorry. Since I am just a spirit it is not the same as kissing a human." Said Takuya.  
  
"I dont care. I got a kiss from the one I love and that is all I care about. Not if it is a human or not." Said Kouji and smiled. When he saw he begin to drift away he looked at Takuya before he heard him say goodbye and he was gone.  
  
When Kouji opens his eyes again he found Flamon sleeping beside of him. He smiled of the sight of his lover.  
  
"One day Takuya we will be together again." Said Kouji and kissed Takuya on the head.  
  
THE END  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
okay there the story is finish. Dont know if I write a sequel. But now ik want to finish some others stories maybe it gets a bit better with the updating then. And please review and tell me what you think of this story.  
  
And thanks takuya for your review thanks. 


End file.
